True McInnis
Background True McInnis is the eldest of three, and was very proactive in the display of uncontrolled magic as a young girl. Her skills were further honed once attending Hogwarts. Always the mother of her family, she is very protective of her brother Flynn McInnis and her cousin Dainton McInnis but wouldn't hesitate to defend or fight against those hurting them. She fits the fiery red-head sterotype perfectly. She is very happy when with those that mean the most to her or working with the kids who come into her shop from the school. She has lived in England almost her whole life but has also lived in Ireland. She has been engaged once and is the mother of two. The Basics Height: 5'5" Hair: '''Red '''Eyes: brown Birthday: 12 August Astrological Sign: Leo Place of Birth: Limerick, Ireland Wand: Oak, Unicorn tail hair, 9 inches Family The McInnis Family has been a known family since 1556, when Marietta McInnis was burned at the stake when she accidently forgot the Flame-Freezing Charm and died as a result. They are very notable throughout the years, taking places in professional Quidditch Teams. True is the daughter of Alexai and Cymbaline McInnis and has two siblings, is the aunt of five and the mother of two: Melody McInnis and Ayden McInnis. Her daughter coming from her failed engagement to Cappie Monroe and Ayden from her mysterious man in France. She is currently engaged to John Holden. Parents *Cymbaline (Cadwallader) McInnis: True and her mother were never very close with Cymbaline favoring her youngest daughter, Loire. Cymbaline came from a small, middle class wizarding family from Ireland and met Alexai McInnis through a mutual friend while he was on business in Ireland. Cymbaline and Alexai divorced when True was fourteen due to the stress of discovering that Loire was supposedly a Squib. Cymbaline took Loire with her into the muggle world, leaving True and Flynn with Alexai. The following year, Cymbaline was killed in a car accident. *Alexai McInnis: True and Alexai were extremely close and she was his princess. She remained when Flynn left following his seventh year. Alexai was the owner and president of McInnis Limited, a broom making company with branches in England, Ireland, Canada and soon Australia. She helped raise Loire through her Hogwarts years. Alexai never really stopped loving Cymbaline though he did date the Widow Downing from down the street and she had an adult son, Steven. When True was eight months pregnant with her daughter, she and Flynn made a routine visit to their father's home and discovered he had been murdered by Steven. True was 21. Siblings *Flynn McInnis: A year and a half apart, Flynn is True's younger brother and best friend. They had been virtually inseperable as children. It is said within the McInnis family that Flynn and True were born in the wrong order. Flynn has been and remains to be her protector against the world. He will do everything in his power to make sure she and her children are safe. Flynn has a son from a past flame, Ryder McInnis, a soon to be second year in Ravenclaw house. Flynn eloped in his early 20s to Payton Nicorelli. She died following a motorbike accident on the grounds of McInnis manor. They never had any children together. Within a couple years, Flynn met and married Kennedy McInnis. Kennedy had a daughter from a previous marriage, Chloe Nelson. Together, Flynn and Kennedy had twins, Levi and Lysette. Flynn is currently a Liason Officer for the Ministry of Magic. *Loire McInnis: The youngest daughter of Alexai and Cymbaline, Loire has had a difficult life. Diagnosed as a squib at a very young age, she was withdrawn from any magical upbringing while True and Flynn left for Hogwarts. Following Alexai and Cymbaline's divorce, Cymbaline took Loire into the muggle world. The following year, Alexai regained custody of Loire following Cymbaline's death. When Alexai removed Cymbaline's portrait from a hallway and into his office, Loire was so angry that she summoned the portrait so powerfully that the door to Alexai's office was reduced to splinters. It was discovered that Loire's magic had been repressed. She went through her seven years of Hogwarts and immediately left for New York City. She has been living lavishly there ever since. Children *Melody McInnis: The eldest child of True McInnis, Melody is known, in short, as the McInnis Princess. She was born on March 2, 1999, Melody is eleven years old and in her first year at Hogwarts in Ravenclaw. She is a very bright girl with interests in books and the outdoors. She can be a girly girl or a tomboy. She is very close to her cousin, Ryder. *Ayden McInnis: The youngest child of True McInnis, Ayden is very quiet and shy. He was born on November 11, 2003, Ayden is seven years old. He is very smart and has interests in books and art. He is very close to his cousin, Chloe Nelson. Spouse *After ten years of waiting to find the right man, True fell hard (literally) for John Holden. She met John while shopping in Diagon Alley. They hit it off almost immediately. They dated consistantly for four years. After a long discussion, John came to the conclusion that he wanted to marry True. They became engaged and within a couple weeks, they were married around Christmas. Family on the Board Dainton McInnis Lexa McInnis Oliver De LeFonte Hogwarts Years True’s Hogwarts days lasted 6 years. She had always been closest to her brother when he arrived in her second year. True’s Hogwarts years were filled with drama. Beginning with her taste in boys by Flynn’s standards, fighting with her friend, Darren to the epic fight between her, Flynn and Brooke. In True’s fifth year, she confessed to her long time best friend and confidant, Cappie Monroe, that she had a crush on him. At the beginning of her sixth year, Cappie finally confessed to liking her as well and they began dating. True left school after her sixth year and moved to the an apartment with Cappie. OWLS Astronomy: Outstanding Ancient Runes: Exceeds Expectations Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding Charms: Outstanding Potions: Poor History of Magic: Acceptable Herbology: Outstanding Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding Transfiguration: Acceptable Relationships True, as early as her second year in Hogwarts, was already finding boys interesting. Having grown up with Flynn, she found talking to boys easy. In her second year, she met two boys from the same house, Darren of Hufflepuff and Cappie Monroe also of Hufflepuff. True had fallen for Darren under unknown circumstances and Flynn wasn’t happy. She and Darren fell apart after an argument on a question of trust and True turned to her best friend, Cappie. By the time True was fifteen, she had experienced a death in her family, a falling out with her cousin and Cappie was her one form of comfort. It wasn’t until later in her fifth year that she had realized that she liked Cappie more than a friend. She told him after being blackmailed into telling him by Flynn’s best friend, Avery Marcus. She and Avery had confronted each other in a broom cupboard and True received her first kiss by a fourth year. It made her think whom her feelings truly was for. She chose Cappie. She told Cappie in the one place they both felt comfort, the lake. He told her he needed to think and she let him. At the beginning of their sixth year, True and Cappie began dating, which led them for seven years. During their seventh year together, True became pregnant with Cappie’s child and on March 22nd, Melody Alexis Monroe was born. When Melody was nine months old, True proposed to Cappie and he accepted. But their bliss was short lived when Flynn decided to take matters into his own hands and told True that since before Melody was born, Cappie had been cheating on her with former Hogwarts sweetheart, Maria Masters. True and Cappie split up and Cappie disappeared without a word. Upon Cappie’s betrayal and departure, True went to her brother and had Melody’s surname changed from Monroe to McInnis. Melody has recently discovered the truth of her father and spent time with him in his home in France for two months. Much to True's dismay and Flynn's delight, Melody was disappointed with her father's new life and refuses to see him again. True met John Holden while shopping in Flourish and Blotts. She had tripped over a chair and fell to the floor. John asked her to lunch and they have been together ever since. They recently bought a house together at 57 Potter's Way in Godric's Hollow. They are very much in love. True and John recently became engaged and are planning a winter wedding. MP Involvement Quotes See also *Gold Pocket Watch Members Category:Bronze Category:OMAdians Category:Pureblood Category:Witch Category:Slytherin Category:McInnis Category:Old Families Category:Hogsmeade Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:OMAdians Category:Godric's Hollow Category:Marriages